Detak Jantung
by KucingBishie
Summary: Setiap sore, mereka akan selalu bertemu —tepat ketika matahari mulai turun. [AkaKuro. Ficlet/Short-Fic/Alternate Timeline.]


.

.

_'Krkk. Krkk—.'_

.

"Sampai bertemu besok."

"Ah —ya."

.

_'—Krkk. Krkk.'_

_._

Pria itu tidak tersenyum; seperti hari-hari yang sudah lalu —juga tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

_._

_'—Onii-chan. Apa kamu tidak bosan? Ini terlalu monoton.'_

_._

Sebut dia gila; atau pendengarannya diatas rata-rata manusia biasa –Akashi mendengarnya lagi.

.

_'—Krkk.'_

_._

Suara itu; suara empat buah roda mencengkeram jalanan, bergesekan; halus sekali.

.

Sinar keemasan membasuh wajahnya yang putih; sempurna tanpa cela.

Akashi memejamkan mata; berdiri sejenak menimbang-nimbang; bertingkah bak patung manekin ditengah jalan.

Sejujurnya; sulit sekali untuk kembali berpikir jernih.

.

Dari semua jenis kendaraan yang lalu lalang di pelabuhan ini; dari semua hiruk pikuk nelayan dan tukang angkut barang, dari semua suara terompet dan gemuruh peluit kapal-kapal pesiar; _Mengapa, _tanyanya.

.

_._

—_Mengapa deru kursi roda itu masih dapat terdengar?_

_._

—•●•—

.

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays - **_**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**"Detak Jantung"**_** fanfiction - **_**Kucing Bishie**_

**.**

**28012015**

**.**

**.**

_**"There are two ways to live:**_

—_**you can live **_**as if nothing is a miracle**_**; you can live **_**as if everything is a miracle**_**"**_

**.**

_"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love"_

—_**Albert E.—**_

—•●•—

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Ditinjau dari sisi manapun, Akashi tahu ini salah.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasannya ini bermula; _ia sudah lupa._

.

Sore itu, sore cerah dengan sedikit awan; semburat merah membusur melingkari angkasa. Kilau jingga ditelan ujung lautan terdalam, menara mercusuar kuno berdiri kokoh menantang ombak. Siluet bayangan kawan-kawannya jatuh tertimpa permainan cahaya; menempel dan bergerak mengikuti kaki-kaki mereka, naik turun dan memanjang seperti wayang berarak. Akashi akan berdiri disini; beberapa menit, terdiam menemani pecahnya suara air menembus celah batu karang.

Kemudian; di saat yang sama pula; _ia_ akan melewati bibir pantai.

_Dia_; pria muda; kurus dan bermata sendu. Kulit seputih lilin, surai biru jatuh menutupi mata; sosok itu nampak rapuh dan pucat —ia seperti orang pesakitan. Figurnya agak bungkuk. Mungkin sepantaran; atau lebih muda. Terkadang _lelaki itu_ bersama seorang wanita tua; terkadang bersama anak-anak.

Yang Akashi ingat, kursi rodanya lebih sering didorong oleh anak lelaki. —Ia sudah sangat hafal sekali. Bahwa _dia_ tak sendiri; setidaknya, satu-dua anak akan beriringan mendampingi. Seorang yang berambut merah, seorang berambut pirang, atau seorang lagi yang berambut karamel. Setiap hari bergantian; tinggi, besar, kurus, atau kecil; mulai dari yang kulit putih sampai yang kulit gelap seperti orang asing.

.

—Akashi tetap menatap dari kejauhan.

Tangan kurus-_nya_ terampil dan cekatan melipat kertas warna; satu-dua-empat lipatan, muncullah baling-baling kertas —tertiup angin laut; berputar kencang bersamaan dengan tawa para bocah.

Pelabuhan yang takpernah sepi bahkan menjelang malam, kini meredup diselimuti kilau cahaya lampu. Ribuan orang yang memadati terlihat seperti rombongan semut pembawa serpihan gula-gula. Kumpulan itu datang dan pergi; terasa bagai angin lalu, terabaikan; waktu dipercepat beberapa kali.

Tersadar karena merasa diamati; _ia_ menoleh.

Akashi berbalik, pura-pura tidak melihat.

.

Kumpulan nelayan pulang membawa sekeranjang penuh rumput laut.

Lampu mercusuar berkedip gelisah seiring kabut mulai turun.

Ketika memalingkan wajah kembali; tak ada_ seorangpun_ disana.

.

—•●•—

.

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang masa hidupnya; Akashi memukul seseorang.

.

Suara benturan keras antar tulang lawan dengan dinding gang yang sempit nyaris membuatnya berpuas diri; _nyaris_.

Wajah memar; ia terbatuk-batuk dan meludah. "Apa yang salah?" ucap si berandalan; terbata-bata. Sebaris senyum mengejek terlukis, ia menopang tubuh dengan siku; punggung hampir sejajar dengan tanah. Lampu jalan bersinar redup. Bau jamur, lumut basah, serta kayu lapuk berbaur di udara.

Seperti kaset rusak; dia mengulang lagi. "_Apa yang salah_?"

Kali ini; Akashi bersumpah akan merontokkan semua giginya.

.

"Dia takpunya kaki. Dia cacat. _Apa aku salah_?"

Remaja itu tertawa.

"Kau bukan siapapun baginya."

.

_'—Kalian takpernah saling kenal.'_

.

Kulit di sekitar mata berkerut; alis berkedut; dada membusung –ia jelas-jelas menantang.

"—Refleksmu barusan hanya tindakan membabi buta; Yang Mulia _Akashi-san_."

.

_'Tidakkah kau malu sudah menjatuhkan nama keluargamu?'_

.

Petang itu; Akashi pulang terlambat –segera setelah meninggalkan beberapa pukulan lagi.

.

Makan malam sudah siap diatas meja.

Ibu terdiam; melamunkan sup asin yang semakin dingin. Setumpuk roti gosong; lelehan gula dan beberapa butir obat berserakan diatas lantai.

Seorang lagi bersikap apatis, sama sekali tak melirik. Lembaran koran digelar didepan mata.

—Ayah tak akan bertanya soal wajahnya yang terluka.

.

—•●•—

.

Ia berbaring disini; terjaga sepanjang waktu sampai tengah malam buta.

—Sementara bulan merangkak ke posisi tertinggi dan jarum jam hampir tepat dua belas.

Tiap kali ia berusaha memejamkan mata; decit halus roda itu seolah bergaung mengitari ruangan.

Sosok putih duduk di kursi; menatap tenang. Memanggil; namun suaranya terdengar tidak tepat; janggal dan mengambang.

.

_Nama mu._

—_Siapa nama mu?_

Sudah hampir beranjak tiga tahun; terhitung sejak hari pertama ia mengenyam sekolah menengah.

Selama itu pula Akashi hanya berdiri di tempat yang sama; tak sedikitpun mengurangi jarak, hanya sebagai pengamat rahasia dari kejauhan.

Tinggal tersisa beberapa bulan; sampai ia harus pergi dari kota pelabuhan ini segera, secepat mungkin. Pergi yang jauh; hidup sendiri, menjalani rutinitas sebagai mahasiswa; hidup yang sebenar-benarnya. Dan yang terpenting –tak akan ada yang mengekang disana.

Tidak pula _sang Ayah_.

.

Cahaya bulan yang memantul diatas air laut nampak tak terusik.

Ia bangun menyingkap selimut; berjingkat-jingkat turun tangga menuju tepi pantai.

.

Telapak kakinya yang telanjang bersinggungan langsung dengan butiran pasir; _Aku akan merindukan pantai ini_, pikirnya. Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah janji alih-alih pernyataan.

.

_'—Krkk.'_

.

"—Maaf."

"Huh?"

"Bisakah Anda –umm. Tuan; membantuku turun?"

.

Disanalah _ia_; si mata sendu diatas kursi roda. Berjarak sekitar beberapa meter saja.

Cahaya perak terpantul sempurna di kedua irisnya; hampir seperti orang berkaca-kaca.

_Dimana rumahnya? Dengan siapa ia tinggal? Adakah orangtuanya? Apa kau masih bersekolah?_ —begitu banyak pertanyaan yang meluap. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia ketahui tentangnya. Kalaupun Akashi hanya memperoleh sedikit informasi; jika diibaratkan harus melihat seekor kutu dari balik kaca berembun pun; _ia hanya ingin selangkah lebih dekat_.

.

"Terimakasih."

.

Sekarang mereka berdampingan. Begitu dekat sampai-sampai jantungnya berdetak cepat; lebih cepat, terasa meledak didalam sini. Tapi itu hanya ungkapan hiperbola. Sistem organ manusia takmungkin meledak hanya karena _Norepinefiren_ bekerja.

"—Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

_Dia_ menatap kosong. Bola mata-_nya_ membesar; berbinar seperti boneka dalam bingkai kaca. "Aku selalu kesini setiap malam."

.

Sekarang Akashi tahu darimana cekungan dibawah mata itu berasal.

.

"Anak kecil yang biasa bersamamu;" ia menggantung kata-kata di ujung lidah. Debur ombak bergerak pelan menyisir tebing. "—Siapa mereka?"

Si mata sendu diam-diam mengulum senyum. "_Siapa mereka?_;" ulang-_nya_. Tangan pucat itu mencengkeram selimut putih yang berkerut dalam pangkuan; memanjang kebawah sampai menutupi kaki. "–Aku suka anak kecil. Mereka adalah adik-adikku."

.

"Apakah orangtuamu—," Akashi menoleh; mendapati kertas berbagai warna sudah dibentuk menjadi burung-burung. "Apakah orangtuamu pernah bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Mereka berdua jauh. Tapi aku tahu Ibu tertawa setiap hari."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan nada riang. Akashi mengerti ada yang aneh.

—Saat melihat senyum lebar-_nya_, dia mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya lebih.

.

"Tuan; kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

.

Akashi memanjangkan lengan jaketnya sampai menutupi jari. Mendadak kuku-kukunya terasa dingin.

"Aku berkelahi."

"—Untuk apa?"

.

"Untuk melindungi seseorang yang bahkan takbisa membela dirinya sendiri."

.

_Dia_ menunduk; melirik dengan iris meredup. "Apakah ini tentangku? Kejadian petang lalu?"

Sepasang heterokrom menatap balik.

Si mata sendu lagi-lagi memasang topeng ekspresi. Gigi-giginya nampak kecil dan berderet rapi. Kelopak mata menyipit seperti bulan sabit; sekilas nampak seperti kucing misterius dalam sebuah dongeng pengantar tidurnya semasa kecil. —Kalau saja seringai seram yang ia dapat; _bukan senyum getir seperti ini_.

.

Tangan-tangan putih serupa mayat; dengan otot-otot hijau melingkar kentara –ia tanpa sungkan menyodorkan setangkup penuh burung-burung kertas. "Anda lihat burung-burung ini?"

.

_._

_'—Mereka mati. Dan selamanya akan tetap mati. Sebesar apapun aku berharap; mereka tak akan pernah menjadi hidup dan terbang.'_

_._

_'Apakah menurut Anda,_ tuan kaya raya_; aku yang kehilangan masa depanku, dapat berdiri dan berjalan selayaknya manusia normal?'_

_._

_'—Kalaupun aku sudah mendapat kaki buatan; akankah menurut Anda; sekali lagi, mereka akan berhenti mencemoohku begitu saja?'_

_._

.

Akashi melihat_nya. _Seseorang terperangkap dalam situasi stagnan, dimana setiap usaha dan upaya terbilang sia-sia. Hidupnya vakum; datar; konstan. Seperti gerabah mewah dengan celah sempit berupa ruang hampa gelap didalamnya. Tak akan ada yang pernah tahu kerusakan tersembunyi ketika bagian luar dicat dengan bagus; ditutupi; sampai seseorang akan melihat kedalam; memahami, kemudian memperbaiki ulang.

Sinar bulan penuh memang terpantul sempurna di kedua matanya; karena itulah _mungkin_, cara-_nya_ menangis dalam diam.

.

Beberapa kertas merah terjatuh diatas pasir putih.

Si pria muda menegakkan punggung diatas kursi roda.

"—Dunia ini;" cicitnya. Suara bergetar; menurun satu oktaf. "—Tidak semudah yang Anda tebak. Mereka masih menatap aneh dengan apa yang disebut _perbedaan_."

.

.

—_Biarkan aku menjadi kaki bagimu._

_._

_Kita akan berjalan bersama-sama._

_._

_._

Kalaupun air laut naik melebihi daratan dan menyapu seluruh pulau; bahkan sampai umurnya diambang batas sekalipun; Akashi tak akan pernah mengungkapkan kata-kata itu secara langsung.

—•●•—

.

.

"Tanganmu —kenapa?"

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berdua di suatu sore; duduk berhadapan dengan meja kecil sebagai pembatas, tepat disamping jendela dengan sudut pandang terbaik melihat pasir putih terhampar luas.

Pelabuhan penat seperti biasa. Teriakan pelancong; gerutuan nelayan; dan rayuan para pedagang teredam diantara perbincangan basa-basi sesama pengunjung tempat makan. Pelayan berbaju rapi bergerak cepat diantara meja; peluh serta wajah lelah tak diapresiasi pengunjung yang datang silih-berganti –mulai pagi sampai petang waktu tutup tiba.

—Semuanya tak dipedulikan Akashi selama ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk diketahui.

.

Tangan itu; putih bersih tanpa noda. Ini akan benar diucapkan selama si mata sendu tidak memperlihatkan telapak tangannya; dengan begitu banyak corak macam bercak-bercak kecoklatan. Berwarna gelap; menutupi beberapa lagi yang pudar. Siapapun yang melakukannya; bukan tidak mungkin itu dibuat secara sengaja.

—Seperti tetesan teratur noda kopi diatas kertas putih.

_Bisakah itu disebut sebuah karya seni?_

.

"–Aku sering melukai telapak tanganku dengan pemotong kuku, Akashi-kun."

.

Bagaimanapun; ia sama sekali tak nampak terganggu.

.

"—Juga sering menusuk kaki-kakiku menggunakan jarum."

.

Mata cekungnya semakin jelas kentara; pupil mata mengecil, senyum terkembang lebar mencapai batas telinga.

Secangkir kopi hitam tak tersentuh. Permukaan bergelombang akibat pijakan yang bergetar.

Tangan kurus terampil dan cekatan melipat kertas warna; satu-dua-empat lipatan, muncullah anak-anak katak beserta sang induk —berserakan memenuhi sebagian meja.

.

—Jikalau ditilik dari sudut pandang orang lain, pada umumnya; hal ini sudah pasti salah.

.

.

—_Tidak. TIDAK._

_._

_._

Akashi mempunyai motivasi kuat ketika ia merasa _absolute_; takpernah kalah; bahwa kebenaran adalah wujud konkrit dari setiap kemenangan itu sendiri –sesuatu yang _akan selalu_ diraihnya.

.

Akashi selalu benar; selalu menang.

.

Akashi akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

Sedetail; sebenar apapun, serta bagaimanapun pedasnya opini mereka;_ —Merekalah yang salah. Mereka tetap akan _selalu_ salah_

.

Dia memang cacat.

Tidak biasa.

Cenderung aneh.

_Eksotis—_

.

.

Mungkin itulah pendekatan deskripsi paling nyata melalui pemikiran orang lain.

.

Tangannya refleks bergerak mendekat; menggenggam kelima jemari kurus penuh luka.

Ketika permukaan kulit mereka bersinggungan; muncul getaran familiar.

.

Keduanya pas menyatu seperti sebuah _puzzle_; dan Akashi tersenyum.

.

_._

_._

—_Walaupun begitu; aku masih akan terus menyukainya._

_._

—•●•—

**.A/N.**

**Fik kali ini mengambil setting di kota pelabuhan; diambil dengan latar waktu yang berbeda juga. Entah kenapa saya semangat sekali ingin membuatnya :)**

**.**

_"Gravitasi tidak berlaku bagi orang jatuh cinta"_ **—atau;**

_"Letakkan tanganmu selama semenit diatas kompor dan itu akan terasa seperti satu jam lamanya. Duduklah dengan gadis cantik selama satu jam maka itu hanya akan terasa seperti satu menit lamanya,"_** adalah **_**quotes**_** Albert Einstein yang paling melekat di hati saya **_***laughs**_

**.**

**Btw. Saya kembali mengusung genre Drama.**

**Saya tahu alurnya terlalu cepat. **Diperkenankan untuk memukul saya, oke.

**.**


End file.
